


Your Beauty Breaks My Heart

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sam POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s been hurt and it makes him wary….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Beauty Breaks My Heart

“Do you have feelings for me?”

Sam's heart had lurched as Blaine’s question hit way too close to home, but fortunately he was able to rally and deflect. This week was not about his feelings, it was about Blaine, who felt his crush on Sam was something he needed to feel guilty about.

In a perfect world, Sam would have been able to take Blaine’s hands in his own and tell him that he felt the same, but the world was far from perfect. Sam had Britt, who he did love, and Blaine was still in love with Kurt.

It was going to hurt enough when Brittany left him to go back to Santana (which Sam was sure would happen sooner rather than later). He admitted how he felt to Blaine, if they got together and then Kurt came back into the picture….

Having Blaine in his life as his best friend was way better than losing him to the bitterness of heartbreak…because Sam had come to realize that could happen way too easily. Blaine was someone Sam knew he could potentially love with all his heart and soul, someone he could fall irrevocably for. Someone he could picture a future with.

Someone he couldn't bear to lose.

But as long as Blaine was still in love with Kurt, Sam knew he had to hold back. He would enjoy their friendship and keep his heart safely tucked away.

The girls he had loved before, they had left cracks behind when they moved on and, even though he was prepared for Britt to do the same, it was bound to happen again.

Cracks he could handle. He could patch himself up and keep going.

Blaine though… Sam knew he had the potential to shatter Sam completely. He would never do it on purpose, but somehow that would only make it worse.

So Sam resolved to keep up the pretense. He smiled when he saw Blaine's relief that Sam wasn't upset about his crush. They hugged it out. Sam teased him about lifesavers in his pocket (Duh, they shared a locker room. He wasn't actually going to mistake a roll of hard candy for Blaine’s dick).

The weird tension Blaine had been carrying around disappeared after their talk and that was good. Until things between Blaine and Kurt were worked out (if they got back together or if Blaine was finally ready to move on), Sam knew Blaine needed him to be his best friend.

He could totally do that.

The heartache of unrequited affection hurt, but it was worth it. For the moment, he couldn't risk more. Letting himself love and be loved by Blaine and losing him… Sam was pretty sure that might kill.


End file.
